Alvin's Biggest Folly
by Chipmunkfan01
Summary: Alvin Seville living his life until he gets a bully problem, and he uses extreme measures to get revenge.
1. The world that turns

**Alvin's Biggest Folly**

**Chapter 1: The world that turns**

It was a warm school day, I was in math, I hated math, but nonetheless, I had a good grade in it, may not as good as Simon, but better than Theodore. Her name was ; she was a bit tall, long brown hair, young, a pretty shirt, pretty knee skirt, and black heels. Mrs. Pudlowski was teaching us multiplication in front of the chalk board, which had what I thought of as useless notes. "Okay, who knows what twenty times thirty is?" Simon, the mathematician he was, gladly raised his hand with a smile.

"Okay Simon, do you know the answer?"

"Yes I do, it is six hundred."

"Correct." Then I showed a pouting face and murmured, "Smarty pants." Then the lunch bell rang. We were walking in the hallways, and everyone was walking up to me and saying hello and other greetings. They were shaking my hand, everyone, the jocks, the nerds, bigger than Simon is, the cheerleaders, the Goths, the "cool" people, the bullies even.

I was like you know who in here. I was apparently popular in here; I liked it, no problems to worry about at this school, except homework. Anyway, I felt sorry for Simon and Theodore, only thing that they get out of this that the bullies don't get a hold of them, it was better than nothing, but still sad. Well, we got our lunch, Theodore had a lot of food on his tray, but some included cookies, chocolate milk, and an apple. Simon had milk, a fruit cup, mashed potatoes, and a chicken sandwich.

I had a chicken sandwich, fruit cup, strawberry milk, and fries. We went to the outside tables, I needed the fresh air. We were sitting near the fence and I turn my face to the fence and I see a poor old woman begging in rags. So I said to my brothers, "I'll be right back." Then I walk to the fence and say, "Excuse me miss."

Then the woman came to the fence and said, "Yes sonny?"

"I want to give this to you."

Then I reached into my pocket and got out five dollars, and gave it to the lady from the other side of the fence. "Thank you very much young man, you will be in my prayers, what is your name?"

"My name is Alvin."

"Well Alvin, bless you and your kind soul."

"It was nothing, really, well, bye miss."

"Bye Alvin." Then I waved goodbye and walked back to the table. I started to pick up my sandwich when Simon said, "Okay Alvin what is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kindness for you is like a loan, you need something in return."

"Oh really? I can't just give something out of the kindness of my heart?"

Then Theodore comes in, "As nice as that would be, it isn't like you."

"Oh Theodore, don't you have faith in me?"

Then Simon started again, "When it comes to this, not really."

"Well fine , you don't have to believe me, but I just gave her five bucks out of the kindness of my heart, I am having a rather good day."

"Okay! Okay! Touchy touchy, no need to growl at us for your bad reputation!" Simon said.

"Oh whatever."

Then we started eating our food before the bell rang to get back into class. In a lunch period, we have only thirty minutes to eat. So about twenty minutes later, we were done eating, and chatting. Theodore said, "Alvin, why were you jealous at class today?"

My voice sort of stressed a bit, "What makes you think I was jealous, and jealous of what? That Simon knows simple multiplication? Not really."

Then Simon readjusted his glasses and said, "That wasn't simple multiplication."

"Yes it was, anyone can multiply by factors divisible by ten." I retorted.

Then Simon smiled and said, "O-oh really… Ok Einstein, what is 30 multiplied by 46?"

I tried thinking for a minute then said, "I have no idea, where did you get such problems?"

The he raised his math worksheet and said, "From this worksheet that gave us before lunch. By the way, the answer is 1,380."

"Ok mister smarty pants, what is 42 times 23 plus 14 divided by two and subtract 16."

It only took him like thirty seconds to answer, " Four-hundred and seventy-four. Any other useless mathematical equations for me to quickly answer?"

Then my face turned sour and I crossed my arms and said, "Ok, fine, you win."

Then proudly said, "I thought so… now enough of this childish bickering over a skill that some people just can't acquire."

Then Theodore said, "I hate it when you two fight. We have been brothers since we were born, and a music group, I don't expect you two to make nice and totally get along, but you two always are in competition with each other, I hate it, can't you two go one week without fighting, please?"

We both sincerely said, "Ok."

"Thank you." Theodore said.


	2. An Unpredictable Bet

. Chapter 2: An Unpredictable Bet

Well, for the last five minutes we talked about useless stuff, like dinner. It was not too much longer before the bell rang to get to class. We were walking in the hallway, and I saw a bully trying to get money from a younger grade, and so I walk over and said, "Excuse me, but you need to put him down."

Then he turned over to me and said, "Ok Alvin, sorry." Then he puts the child down and lets him loose, then walks off in the other direction. The child thanks him, and then runs off. We kept walking to our math class when Simon asked me, "Alvin, you do realize that we are gonna have homework in math."

I sighed and said, "I know."

"And you need to do your homework tonight right?"

Same sigh, "Yes Dave, I realize that."

"Alright, just reminding you so that way you don't ask Dave to go outside when your homework isn't done."

My voice snapped a bit, "Okay Simon! Quit pestering me about it."

He calmly stated, "Okay Alvin, just remember that when you need my help."

"With what?"

"When you need help figuring out a problem."

"I can figure out problems on my own."

"Yeah right, I bet you can't."

"I bet I can."

"How much?"

"Ten dollars!"

Then he said, "You can't ask anyone for help."

"Yes."

"To be sure you don't cheat, I'll personally watch you."

"Yep."

Then we shook hands and we both said, "Deal."

Well, throughout the rest of the day, we did what we needed to do at school, and then Dave took us home. After dinner, I got to my math homework; Simon was looking over my shoulder every three minutes. It took me an hour before Simon said, "Hmm, let me see." I gave him my paper and two minutes later he said, "I don't believe it." I did it all and I did it all right, and I knew it.

"Alright, let me get my piggy bank." My face was so mischievously enthusiastic that I just wanted to laugh, so I did. "Go right ahead, laugh all you want. It'll bite you back anyway."

"And I am sure when that does; you will rub my dignity, to the ground."

"Quit being overdramatic."

"I am not being overdramatic. I am speaking the truth."

"Right, cause we all know about your track record for honesty."

"Simon, you are being a real drag, could you please just relax."

"As long as your soul runs through your body, and you still have all limbs and your brain, I am afraid I cannot."

I took his ten dollars and said, "It is called faith and trust in your blood brother."

"Whatever."

Well, it was around seven when we were taking a bath, or at least I was, Simon and Theodore have already taken one, and I hear Dave yelled, "Boys! Get down here please!" Then a minute or so later I hear Dave yell, "Alvin! Get down here!"

Then I yell, "I am taking a bath!"

Then he yells even louder, "Alvin….now!"

"Okay! Fine! Give me a minute to get dressed!"

"One minute, if you aren't down here in one minute…"

"I know…I'll be grounded, I know the routine Dave!"

"Alright, one minute starts now!"

Then I grab the plug and pull as I get out, I quickly get the towel and dry off in a few seconds. Then, still damp, I quickly get on something. I ended up grabbing a red pair of shorts and a shirt. Time was running out, my clothes were starting to get wet because I couldn't completely dry off. I didn't even bother getting my cap, I ran down stairs and into the kitchen.

Then I see Dave with a piece of paper in his hand, oh no, it was my report card.

Calmly Dave asked, "Alvin, do you know what this is?"

I dropped my head down and said quietly yet publicly audible, "My report card."

"Yes Alvin, your report card."

"What does it say this time?"

"Well, nothing really changed, it still says you are a student just below average, and it says if you keep up what you're doing, then it will be assured you will need to go to summer school."

"I am sorry I am not as smart as Simon."

Then as if chastising me, Dave says, "Neither is Theodore, yet he has better grades than you, now, here is what I am going to do, I am gonna call your coach and tell him your grades, what he decides afterwards is your fate."

Then I grab Dave's pants leg when he was reaching for the phone and started begging, "Please no! Don't call my coach please! I'll get better! I promise! Just please don't call my coach, he's gonna kick me off the team!"

Unaffected, he looks down and says, "I am sorry Alvin, but you should have kept your grades up." Then he looked at the phone and started dialing. Tears started to come out of my eyes, and then I heard Dave said, "Hello? Yes, coach Whitman? I need to talk to you about Alvin's grades…."

That is all I heard before I started to cry and run upstairs. I ran to my bed and lied down with my face to my pillow. I put my face in my pillow to muffle all my crying. I have no idea how long it was, but my face was red, two medium sized spots were on the pillow where my eyes were, and my clothes that I threw on still had bath water on them. Minutes later Dave came up and I said with a muffled cry, "Don't talk to me, I already know what you're gonna say…so don't bother."

"Oh really?" He patted my back to comfort me. "What do you think I am gonna say?"

"That you talked to my coach and he decided to kick me off the team until my grades get better."

"Well, kicking you off was a consideration in his mind, however, I convinced him to keep you on the team."

Then I lifted my head up and sat up next to Dave on my bed. I said, "Oh really."

"Yes, but he said if one class grade drops at any more, then he will have no choice."

My face lit up a bit, "Thank you Dave, I won't let my grades slip anymore."

"I hope not."

That night I took off my shirt and shorts and my dry body was surrounded in my pajamas. I got into bed at around nine, and went to bed like the rest of this household.


	3. Alvin's new and only enemy

Chapter 3: Alvin's new and only enemy

I woke up at the seven o' clock in the morning, and we all got up zombie like and slowly got dressed. Today didn't feel normal, something felt out of place. I checked the entire house and everything seemed normal, Simon looked at me and said, "What are you doing?"

I turn around and said, "Something feels off."

"Only thing that is off around here is you looking at everything like a curious feline, or how a mental patient looks at a wall. Now come on we are going to be late for school."

"Okay." So we headed out the door walking to school. On our way, we saw the normal joggers and other active people, we waved hello as the kind strangers waved back. We were a ten minutes away from school, and we saw cute puppies, one looked as a black lab, one golden retriever, and a Dalmatian. Theodore asked, "Excuse me sir, may we pet you cute dogs?"

The man that wore a business suit chuckled, smiled and said, "Go right ahead, my girls won't hurt ya." Then he looked down and said in a baby like tone, "Will you girls?"

Then we came up to the dogs, they looked happy to see us. Theodore petted the Black lab, Simon petted the Golden Retriever, and I petted the Dalmatian. All three of them started to get on top of us and lick us in the face, we were all laughing. Then Theodore said while still being licked, "This dog is very active." Then the man laughed and said, "Yes she is, would you believe she is younger than the other two."

"I could believe it," Theodore said. Then a minute later the dogs removed there heavy yet gentle bodies off of us, and we got up. By that time, we were walking and we said, "Thank you sir."

"You welcome, have a good day."

I said, "Thank you, you too."

Then, we had about three minutes until we got to the school, we saw a food stand, this food stand had bakery goods and certain candies, so we go over there and we immediately got our money out, when we got there the nice young woman said, "Hello boys, what can I get you?"

Theodore said, "May have a couple chocolate chip cookies?"

The woman said, "Sure. These soft and sweet cookies were right out of the oven. Don't worry about paying, that goes for you two also, don't worry about paying." Then she gave Theodore the cookies and Theodore said, "Thank you miss."

"You're welcome…" then she looked at Simon and smiled, "What can I get you?"

"Can I have a jaw breaker please?"

"Sure, this might be hard at first, but sooner or later it will submit to your mouth."

Then she got the blue jawbreaker and laid it in Simon's hand. Simon said, "Thank you very much."

"You're certainly welcome." Then her white smile and glittering green eyes looked at me and said, "And what would you like young man?"

I was eyeing on the brownies, "Can I get a brownie please?"

Then she went over to the brownies and picked one up and said, "This brownie might be a little hard on the outside, but on the inside, is a sweet, soft, and chocolate core that will melt in your mouth. Here you go." Then she gave me the brownie. We, all excited with something tasty in our mouth, said, "Thank you." Then we headed off to school, and the woman said when we started to walk, "Your welcome, have a good day you three."

Simon, being the only one with enough space in his mouth said, "Thank you, you to."

"Wow, these cookies are soft and sweet, and delicious," Theodore said in astonishment. "Well, this jawbreaker is finally soft enough to not break my teeth," Simon said before a small giggle.

Then I said, "Mmmmm-mmmm, the center is very sweet and very soft."

Then, we reached the school doors, we went in and every one was doing their normal thing they do before class. We were walking to our lockers and I opened mine when someone put their hand open palm on my back and used a lot of force to push me in there, and then quickly close it. I kept banging and yelling from the inside, "Let me out! Let me out! Help me!" It was about a minute later when I heard Simon's voice, "Alvin? What are you doing in a locker? Please don't tell me this is one of your schemes to skip school."

"No, someone pushed me and I can't get out!"

"Of course not, it is locked from the inside."

Sarcastically, "Thanks, I haven't noticed."

"You are welcome."

"Just please get me out!"

"Why? I am enjoying this too much."

I was a little frustrated with him, "Oh, I am happy your amused. Now please, let me OUT!"

Simon was laughing so hard, my words dragged and sounded a bit whiney, "Come on, Simon, please?"

Then Simon submitted, "Oh alright. What's your combination?"

"Oh, thank you, 5-22-13." I hear the dial turn a few times then I see the locker open, but before I was able to get out a white bright flash temporary blinded my eyes. Then Simon said, "I am sorry, but I had to do that, I couldn't help myself." Then I got out of the locker and closed it and said, "I hope that picture makes you happy," sarcastically of course.

"Trust me, it will."

"Any way, I don't know what happened, I was putting my books away and then someone pushed me and locked me in my locker."

"Seems like someone is rebelling against you and your "high order,"

"High order? What are you talking about?"

"I mean, that they don't care if you are a star. They just want you to get beat down."

My voice had a worried, yet angry tone, "Are you telling me that I am on someone's HIT LIST!"

"Pretty much."

"Oh great."

"Go on to your class now Alvin, before you become tardy again."

"Ok Simon."

Then I was walking to the halls, I am thinking, "If I am on someone's hit list, then…I won't be as popular, I'll be humiliated, or worse… (Gulps) dead."

I started talking out loud to myself, "Get a hold of yourself, why are you letting one tiny faction take a hold of your entire life? I am come on, maybe it was mistaken identity, or the guy was just having a bad day. I mean seriously…what are the chances that I am actually on someone's hit list" I chuckled nervously. The halls I walked seemed too quiet, it was making me nervous. There was absolutely no one in sight, a complete ghost town. The silence was nerve rattling; my stomach had the worst feeling in it.

My palms and face starts to sweat as my suspense grows even more intense. I hear footsteps other than my own, I walk faster, and my heart was beating faster. Footsteps still mimicked my own, each tap on the floor matching my own. I look behind me, there was nothing there, I speed up my pace, still, more nervous than ever. I started hearing the footsteps again, though not as synced with mine as before

Then, suddenly, a booming voice broke the dooming silence, "HEY!" I screamed then ran for my life; I heard the voice giving chase, "Hey! Come back here!"

I just ran…I didn't even bother looking back, still yelling in terror, I ran as fast as I could, the voice still was giving chase, "Come back!" I saw my class a few feet away, still blinded by sheer terror, I didn't notice the wall, and I hit the wall…hard. I fell straight to the ground then my breath fearfully inhaled, and just as badly exhaled, my eyes involuntarily closed for a few seconds. When I opened then my eyes se the voice that was chasing me, "Alvin, are you ok…."

Surprised, with a sign of relief, "Oh, Principal Davis. Boy, you scared me practically to death."

"Oops, I am sorry. I wanted to tell you to get to class; you only have a minute left."

I got up, laughing in relief, it was really the only thing that my body did, laugh, it was my response I say while laughing, "Sorry, just after that scare it is really only thing that my body is letting me do…I'll be in class, just please…" It took me a few seconds to stop laughing, and then I start running to class. I was miraculously able to get to class this time. I went in and sat down so that way the teacher was able to start class. "Ok class, sit down," the teacher said with her kind voice. The class sat down and quieted down.

"Today we are going to learn compounds. What have we learned yesterday?"

We learned a lot about compounds. About sodium chloride is salt, Carbon Dioxide is CO2. I took a lot of notes; I wanted not to get kicked off the team. In math I learned about long division, that 655 divided by 5 equals 131and that the quotient of 2688 and 56 is 48. Well, it was lunch time, I really didn't want to eat, but I was hungry, so I got a sandwich and milk.

I was walking to the table when a broad, bulked kid hit shoulders with mine and twisted my body and made me fall, furious, I yelled, "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Immediately, he turned around and walked to me, and looked down said, "Excuse me you muskrat. What did you say?"

Boldly, "I said, watch where you are going."

He picked me up by my sweater, which my legs were showing, then he said, "You made a big mistake." He took me away from my tray and threw me like a foot away, my head and back hit the tiles, I yelled, "Ow!" My back and head was hurting. He grabbed my milk carton and then I said, "Hey! That's mine!"

He held it over me when I was still on the ground and with his bare fist he popped the carton and milk was all over my sweater, particularly in a spot I do not want to mention, and he said, "Oops, looks like the muskrat had an accident." The cafeteria started to laugh, I felt so embarrassed, I almost started to cry, and then I suddenly hear, "Leave him alone!" I recognize that high pitch, the answer was at the tip of my tongue, and I couldn't figure it out until it was right behind the kid… It was Christopher! The kid stood a foot over Christopher, the kid said, "Who are you…another one of his muskrat friends...HA HA!"

Extremely bold and extremely serious, sprinkled in anger, "My name is none of your concern, what concerns you is you harming my friend, I wouldn't do such a thing if I were you, cause you have no idea who you are messing with. Leave now, and you won't get embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? HA! What can you do you skinny little muskrat?"

"Come at me and find out."

Idiotically, he did as asked, the bulked up kid walked back then charged full on at Christopher. He held up his fist at Christopher, he was about ready to punch him when Christopher took a step back the used his left hand to grab the punching hand and his right hand took an iron grip to the kid's shirt, then his right leg crossed his left. Then Christopher flipped the kid with all of his might over his hip. The kid's back flattened on the ceramic tile, and a loud thud came after. Then while still down, Christopher got on top of the kid and he backslapped the kid across the face as hard as he could.

Then Christopher said, "I see you hurt my friends again, you will have a lot more pain then what you feel here, and by the way… we're chipmunks, you rude, imbecilic, uneducated, no good bulked up snake."

Then Christopher got off of the kid, the kid got up and said, "We aren't done here." Then he stormed off. Then Christopher held his hand out to me, I grabbed his hand and he lifted me up and said, "If I am not around and he does that kind of stuff, run, he might be a miniature NFL player, but he still has quite a bit of fat on him. Now if you would excuse me, I still have my French vanilla cappuccino to drink." Then he walks off, that milk still was in that spot, so when the bell rang I immediately went into my locker and put on my gym clothes in the bathroom. Then I put my sweater in my locker and headed back to class. My gym clothes consisted of red shorts and a white muscle shirt, and yes… the class was a bit drafty and cool, but not too bad. We were learning about the civil war, we were having Civil War actors come to our school. The tables were all bunched up on one side filled with civil war stuff, guns, medical kit, some types of food, different clothes, all types of stuff, it was awesome. We learned about the advancement in guns and the advancement in bullets during that time period.

We learned about hardtacks, which is a very hard cracker, I had one... it wasn't bad... actually, it was sort of tasty. We also had salted pork... which is raw pork drowned in salt, it wasn't too good. However, what they told us was quite interesting. Then we went into a different room to learn about a women's life during the civil war. That was also interesting to learn about all the layers of clothes they wore, and how strict the rules were.

After school was over, me and my brothers were walking home when I spotted that mean bully, I gasped. "Come on!"

I grabbed their arms and started forcing them to run, "Ow Alvin, what is the rush!" Theodore said.

"We need to go; I am not going to become a chipmunk shish cabob."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Theodore very curiously said.

Simon pointed at the bully, "I think he is referring to that huge kid over there."

Theodore's eyes widened then his face became pale, "Y-y-you m-m-m-mean hi-hi-him?"

"Yes."

Theodore started to run, it was honestly easy to catch up to him, we were all were running scared.


	4. A time to think

Ch.4 A time to think

When we got home we were panting, especially Theodore, Dave came into the living room and said, "What's wrong boys? Why are you wearing your gym clothes Alvin?"

Then I regain my breath and say, "Today, I finally met someone who wants to kill me, and for no reason!"

"I highly doubt that Alvin, you and your imagination is running off again."

"No, that is why I was wearing my gym clothes; he grabbed my milk and literally crushed it over a spot I am not going to mention."

"Alvin, you are the most beloved, and mischievous, boy I've seen, all you three are the most beloved people I've met. I highly doubt someone wants to bully you."

"Dave, why aren't you listening to me?"

"Cause I just don't think you can get bullied out of all people, now who wants dinner?"

All of us were hungry after that scare. So we said, "I do."

I just didn't understand what Dave said, it's possible for everyone to get bullied, I have gotten bullied before, he didn't believe me then either, but then again, I haven't said anything to him. Theodore has gotten bullied before, Dave believed him, but he didn't say anything either, Dave SAW him get bullied. Ironically, the only brother in this family that hasn't got picked on was Simon, and he's the smart one. Then it hit me, "Maybe Simon will know what to do."

So I when we were upstairs after dinner I said, "Simon, how come you are the ONLY one that hasn't got picked on in this family?"

He put down his book and said, "Because my ill-mannered brother, A, I don't cause trouble, B, I stay out of peoples way, C, If I was being picked on, I would say something. Maybe if you stop causing trouble for people, and stay away from that huge boy, then you won't worry about it."

"Maybe, thank you Simon, you really helped."

"I do what I can."

I was happy that he knew what to do, though we fight, we give each other great advice as well. That night I kept worrying about how he could almost literally kill me. I barely got any sleep.


	5. Like a bad broken record

Ch.5 Like a bad broken record

When I woke up, my hair was a mess, my pajamas weren't straight down, they were all crooked, the bottom some of it rose up, my pants legs were risen, I knew I have been tossing and turning that night. Well, it was another school day; I combed my hair then got dressed. I tried doing exactly what Simon said, I wasn't causing trouble, I tried not saying much, but I couldn't evade that kid. In gym he was in the same class and the same group, he pantsed me in front of the entire class, I was way over embarrassed, in the dressing room he gave me a wedgie, every class we were in together he gave me a hard head slap, and a spit ball. At lunch he would purposely tip my tray, and my tray would fall, then Christopher would give me some money for a new one.

This went on throughout like 2 weeks, I kept telling Dave and he doesn't believe me, I've told the principal, and his conversations with the bully only seem to anger the monster even more, each week it would get worse and worse, harder and harder. Then just this week he punched me in the eye, then my eye started to bruise, it colored up real nicely. When I got home, as I feared, the first thing Dave said, "Alvin, What happened to your eye?"

"I would tell you Mr. Doubtful Seville, but you haven't believed me for the past three weeks, so why should I tell you now?"

Then he came to hug me, then I pushed him away, "A hug isn't going to cover the major apology you owe me, but the question is, why should I even forgive you? As a guardian of us you are supposed to listen and when we have a problem listen and BELIEVE us, even me, yes I admit I am not the angel you wanted that Simon and Theodore are, but I matter to, I have enemies just as much as them, and I can feel to. So GOOD JOB doing all what you were supposed to! I am going upstairs, don't bother following me."

I was mad at him, I wanted to be alone, I stormed upstairs and shut the door, but instead of smoke coming out of my ears; water came out of my eyes, and not a tear either, many tears, my bruised eye would hurt when a tear came down it. After a few minutes, I heard knocking at the door, "Go away!"

A soft high voice said, "It's Christopher, please open up. I wanna talk to you."

"No, go away."

"Theodore called, told me you really needed my help, please, please open up."

I gave in, "Alright, the door is open."

He peered into the room, then he came in, then he shut the door. "How are you feeling Alvin?"

"How do you think, I hurt and I am mad."

"I am sorry for what happened, I wish I was there, I know what Dave did, it wasn't right of him to not believe you, but you can't stay mad at him forever, he knows now and he is talking with the parents of that kid..."

I abruptly interrupted, "He did what! No! No! Why did he do that! Oh no, now that kid is really gonna kill me!" Tears then really came out. Christopher put his hand on my shoulder, he sort of squeezed my shoulder, if anything probably trying to tame his anger, but it was sort of soothing nonetheless, Dave wasn't doing anything to actually help me, it was like he was trying to get me killed. I started to stop crying and started sniffling. "I know that kid will kill me now after this, what am I gonna do?"

"I'll walk with you; maybe he'll leave you alone. How does that sound?"

I stopped sniffling and sort of hugged him and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, just don't do anything drastic because not only will it hurt him, but it will hurt you as well…. Please."

"Ok."

"Great, do you want dinner? Theodore is making delicious lasagna."

"Oh yes, I am starving as well, wanna join us for dinner?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

At dinner time the Seville family and Christopher gathered 'round Theodore's lasagna, and it was extremely good. That night I slept a bit more easily than the past few weeks, but still uneasy of what would come tomorrow.


	6. The Spark

Chapter 6: The Spark

That morning after we got changed I went with Christopher to school. We were walking in the hallway when that bully showed up, the only difference is his skin was cherry red and steam came out of his ears, and his glare was one of a psychotic murderer. I was shaking in my shoes so much, I hid behind Christopher, I look around and there was a locker open. Christopher said, "Leave him alone, he has done nothing to you, and you really don't wanna mess with me again."

Like an erupting volcano, his voice yelled, "Come here muskrat! And we'll see about that!"

Then Christopher ran straight for him, but before Christopher could do anything, the bully grabbed him and threw him and his face planted on one of the lockers, his glasses broke and he fell, he was knocked out, even bleeding a bit. The bully carried him to the open locker and closed the locker and locked it. I was alone, and I was shaking so much, I couldn't move, I was too scared. As he came closer, it seemed my legs would get weaker and weaker, when he was just centimeters, my legs almost gave out. Then, I knew the worst was yet to come.

He side hooked my face with his big fist, then he punched me in the stomach, then he kneed me in my stomach then he threw me on the lockers, my head and back bounced off the lockers, then he would punch, knee, kick, and threw me everywhere in that spot. The pain and damage was far gone moderate when he was finished, I was bleeding everywhere, my nose was the biggest one, I was bruised everywhere, my stomach, my arm, my face, everywhere, it hurt so much. When he got done near killing me, he smiled then walked away. Christopher was able to break the locker open from the inside, but I was already broken, I couldn't move, Christopher ran to get the nurse. When I was able to get up, I saw that there were absolutely no cameras around this part to see the incident, now I knew why he would always beat me up here.

I was sent home, I was limping and crying the entire trip, when Dave laid me on my bed he said, "That is the final straw, I am going to talk to his parents….."

My voice snapped, "Don't you dare say one word about this to his parents, that is how I ended up in this situation in the first place! If you tell his parents then I will wind up dead, do you hear me, I may not take control of things but this time I am forbidding you to say anything about this! You've caused enough trouble already! Now go!"

As mad as I was at him, he was right, this was the last straw, he ruined my life for the last time….time to ruin his life. As I lay in my bed in pain I thought of ways I could completely tear his world in half, my mind processed ideas that wouldn't even be normal bad…and I liked it.


	7. Excessive revenge and a cold heart

Ch.7: Excessive revenge and a cold heart

It took weeks before all the bruises healed... when I finally was able to go to school… it was a Sunday. So, I got ready to gather the materials that I needed for my plan. I got latex gloves, matches, and a small thing of gasoline. That day when I gathered those materials I acted like nothing was up. I would act normal, then I hear knocking on the front door, I answered it and it was Christopher.

"Hi Christopher, come in."

"Hi Alvin, I came to check up on you."

"Thank you, I am doing a lot better than I was a few weeks ago, I see you got new glasses."

"Yeah, I didn't want to change the design though…may we go upstairs?"

"Sure…we could play my favorite board game."

"Yes we could… let's go!"

So we ran upstairs happily, once we got in the room he said, "Oh, I forgot, here is your homework…"

He was walking to my backpack, "…I'll just put it in your book bag…" He unzipped it, I yelled, "No wait!" It was too late; he saw everything and scornfully said, "What's this? Why do you need gloves, matches and gasoline?"

"It is a project Simon needs...He is testing the Combustion theory."

"Alvin…what do you have this really for."

I sighed, "I wish not to say."

His face was seriously getting frustrated…and serious, "Alvin, if this has ANYTHING to do with that kid….Then I won't support you anymore!"

Then he walked out while throwing down the homework.

I knew that the plan would have repercussions, but, as much as I want Christopher on my side… I thought about it for hours, and I decided I was gonna go for it anyway.


	8. Alvin's Biggest Folly

Ch.8 Alvin's Biggest Folly

We were walking to school when Christopher said behind me and said, "Alvin… I need to talk to you." His voice was tense, I knew I was going to get a lecture out of him; he grabbed my arm and said, "Please excuse us." Then he pulled my arm and got ahead of my brothers and said, "Alvin, you have one last chance to correct your foolish decision, I know you still have those materials, please, don't choose revenge over friendship, If you do this, then I won't tell, I won't say anything, and I won't be your friend, you choose what you can live with.. and if you wanna live your whole life knowing that you made someone else's life terrible because of a bully problem, then that is on your conscience, not mine."

Then he stormed off, my brothers caught up and Simon said, "What was that about Alvin?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," lying to me brothers… that is how far I was gonna take this? Why should I go to such extreme lengths to ruin this jerk's life? Then I remember how much he has hurt me, embarrassed me, and ruined me. So when we got to school, we were exceptionally early. I went the other way around the blind hallway and saw that bully from behind, waiting for me.

I quietly put on gloves and got a rag and put a small amount of chloroform, I snuck behind the bully, a centimeter away. I jumped up and put the chloroform on his mouth and nose and he quickly fell asleep. Then I got a half bottle of alcohol that I saw on the ground and poured some out of the bottle around the bully, then put the bottle in his big hands. Then I put gasoline all over the lockers, and lit a match and the lockers started to blaze. Then I pull the fire alarm, and in an instant a high pitched ring started to wail out, then I quickly run to a different hallway and put the gloves under some trash, then I get my book bag and sprint out with the others, taking inspiration from Lady Macbeth.

I run up to the principal and acted, "What happened! I was in the bathroom and all of a sudden I hear the fire alarm go off!"

"Apparently, someone decided to commit arson to the lockers. Are you alright?"

"Yes I am, I just hope they get what they deserve."

"Me too."

Then I run to my brothers, when I reached them, I hear police and fire sirens blazing and wailing.

Simon said, "Oh wow….I should of known it was that guy, he was bad news from the start." Then we see a very surprised bully being taken' in hand cuffs, and in the back of a police cruiser. Then the police cruiser sped off. Then I fell a pair of arms take me by my neck and drag me behind a very secluded tree, when I turn around, it was Christopher, and he did not look happy, not one bit.

"Well Mr. Arsonist, I hope your revenge tasted sweet to you... cause that is all you got now. Goodbye….forever... don't even dare call me. I don't become friends with people who commit arson, and who ruins other people's lives just because of a minor bully situation…I don't wanna see your face anymore."

When he started to storm off and I run up to him and say, "Christopher wait… come on…"

He was more infuriated than ever, he turned around and said, "Goodbye!"

Then he pushed me to the ground…hard. Then he ran off, he seemed smaller and smaller as he got further and further, until I couldn't see him anymore. Then Simon and Theodore stopped by and Simon helped me up and said, "What is Christopher's problem?"

When I was up I said, "I made him mad, very very mad, and now he don't want anything to do with me."

Theodore then said, "What did you do to possibly make him mad?"

Then knowing that I would hate the outcome, I told anyway, "I started the fire and made the bully that I have had a problem with seem guilty."

Then their reaction was no different from Christopher's Theodore yelled, "How DARE you!"

Then Simon poked his finger in my chest and said, "You are the most idiotic person I have ever known, I wish you weren't my blood brother! I am ashamed of you, and when and if Dave ever finds out, he will be to, He won't be mad, he will kick you out and you will live on the streets like the thug you are!"

Simon continued, "I can't believe you, now I know you deserved all those times that that bully picked on you, I don't even feel the tiniest bit of sympathy for you, only hatred."

Then like Christopher Simon pushed me down and they walked away from me. As I sat up I think, "Well fine, I can handle my brothers not talking to me, I don't need them!" The principal had decided to send us home. So I was walking home, alone. Five minutes later it started to rain, very hard, and I had no umbrella, so I was basically soaking wet.

When I got home and put on dried clothes, Dave put on the news and sure enough, the school fire hit top story, as well as the charges that was brought upon for the bully.

The news reporter said, "Our top story tonight, a fire at a local elementary school and the arsonist a kid. Our resources tell us that an Ethan Tether, a new kid at the school, is being charged with arson as well as possession of alcohol, started the fire while drunk. He is being charged as a juvenile and will remain in a juvenile correction facility until trial."


	9. A raw decision with a raw consequence

Chapter 9: A raw decision with a raw consequence

Then, Simon and Theodore secretly looked at me with a cold, dark, and guilty stare. I didn't really feel anything. At dinner time... things were quiet, way too quiet. When I asked to pass something, they would do so silently, no one was talking; it was so quiet you could hear my heart beating a crisp, clean, and audible rhythm. Bath and bed time was no different, as silent and eerie as a cemetery. I still didn't feel one nerve of guilt.

However, as weeks gone by with the silent treatment and being treated rudely… more and more guilt and sorrow, until after about five weeks, I broke into a depression. At school I would have my head down and less enthusiastic about talking to people, I dropped out of my team sports, my walking would drag, and I wouldn't smile. I wasn't as much of a leader now as I was a follower before this bully problem. It was two weeks later that I would cry in my sleep, and when Dave tried to cheer me up, I would back off, run away from him. I was feeling so much guilt and sorrow; my heart would hurt from the sorrow and guilt every day.

Three weeks later Ethan's mug shot, the bully, was on TV. a news reporter talking, "A few months after the Elementary Fire, Ethan pleaded not guilty to any of the charges, his statement was; "I was set up, I was in the hall then everything went into a blur, when I awoke I was in hand cuffs." The trial is expected to take place in one month."

My heart weighed even more; more guilt and sorrow flooded my veins and drowned my heart. I went upstairs once again crying my eyes dry, Simon came up and scorned, "Doesn't feel good now does it! Huh! It feels terrible! Don't it!"

I wailed, "Yes! It does! I feel horrible!"

Simon still scorning, "Good, cause that is what you are going to live with, for the rest of your life!"

Still wailing, "Please help me!"

Then very calm, yet still scorning, "You lost my trust, my respect, and my help when you lit that fire, it is too late to ask for help from me now."

Then he walked away out the door, I lay there…crying a river…alone. Then Dave came in, shut and locked the door and strictly said, "Alvin I know something is wrong, and I am not leaving until you tell me, what is going on, ever since that fire, you got more and more depressed."

I wailed out, "I can't tell you, you will get too mad at me."

Dave finally sat on my bed and tried to comfort me, It felt a lot better then what was going on for the past 2 months, I couldn't take it anymore, it had eaten me up too much, so I finally fessed up, "I started that fire, and I set him up! And I feel so bad about it! He hurt me too much, I couldn't take it anymore!"

His eyes widened, then angered, he got up and unlocked the door and said while he walked out, "You are gonna sit here until you think of a way to fix this, and you aren't gonna be eating dinner either." Then he shut the door.

Still depressed I started to sing Man Down….it was about 4 minutes later I started to think. He was right, I have got to do something… and I knew what I needed to do, it would be the only thing that could make things normal again. I had to fess in front of the person I hurt; hopefully it was behind bulletproof glass.


	10. A detour path

Ch.10: A detour path

Dave, my brothers, and I drove to the juvenile corrections facility; they stayed behind me where Ethan was on the other side of bullet proof glass. We picked up the phone and he said, "What could you possibly want you muskrat!"

I straight up said it, "I was the one that set you up."

Then he blew up in to a rage, he started to cuss and scream and other things, then I turn to the cop that was on our side and said, "Ethan Tether did not start the fire, I did, I pulled the alarm, and I found a half bottle of alcohol on the ground near the school and set Ethan up, so you should let him go, and take me instead."

She put me and cuffs, read me my rights, and took me away, I see them letting out Ethan, and I take a glimpse that my brothers and Dave still having a straight face, but nodding their heads. I was a tiny bit relieved, the truth was out, I wasn't feeling as depressed, and three months of community service set me straight. When I got out, I went home… and my brothers and Dave were waiting inside…I felt a lot better since the incident.


	11. Forgiveness?

Ch.11: Forgiveness?

I saw Theodore run up and hug me and said, "Welcome home."

"Thank you, I guess this means I am clear with you?"

Then Simon said, "You paid your debt, and learned your lesson in the process, hopefully."

"Yes I did, I am so sorry."

Then Dave said, "As Simon said, you paid your debt to society, and something tells me, you won't do something that stupid again."

"I won't! I promise!"

Then they all hugged me, I have felt something that I haven't felt in a long time…happiness. It felt so good to be wanted and loved again, I swore to myself that I wouldn't do something so stupid again, but there was one more tie that needed to be knotted, the one with me and Christopher.

I knew he was still mad at me, and I wanted to wait a week before I tried to regain a lost friendship, if of course, Christopher is willing to forgive me. We were eating dinner, And There was chatter about our days and well... normal conversations we have when we were at dinner, and it felt great. Bath time everyone was chatting as well, though…I wish the bathroom was for one person, because it is a bit uncomfortable taking a bath when another brother is brushing their teeth in the same bathroom.

Simon was brushing his teeth and I said, "Don't you think, it's a bit uncomfortable, that while one brother is naked in a bathtub, that another brother is brushing his teeth in the same bathroom?"

After he spit out the water he said, "As long as the brother brushing his teeth isn't looking at the brother in the bathtub, I don't see a problem."

"Well yeah… but still, doesn't it seem a bit off?"

"It raises a minor concern yes... but I don't talk about it because it will feel even weirder then it already is."

"Good point."

When everyone was done and fallen asleep, I couldn't stop thinking about Christopher. That is all that ran through my mind, how was I gonna make up to Christopher my despicable actions? How will I redeem my honor towards Christopher? I knew it wouldn't be easy, and I knew that he wouldn't be as merciful.

Through the whole night I was worrying about Christopher. I ran through almost every scenario in my head, most of them didn't end well, and I knew when I planned it, that when the time came, I would wing it, then probably mess up. So, I stopped worrying about it and closed my eyes then fell asleep. When I woke up that morning, I quickly jumped off the bed and perked up my style of clothing. Instead of a sweater, I wore something that would deem fit in Christopher's world, so I went with jacket and jeans combination. I went over Christopher's house, expecting the worst, hoping for the best.

I knocked on the door and when Christopher opened the door and when he saw me, he immediately shut the door. I knocked again and when he opened it I immediately spoke, "Listen Christopher I know your mad and you hate me know but I have made right."

"Oh really? How?"

"I spent three months doing community service."

"Three? Is that all? After a few days of work in the hallways, Ethan spending at least four months in jail, and the pain and suffering you caused? You should be doing five, come back in two months. Then we can talk about forgiveness." Before he was able to close the door I used my hand to stop it and said, "Please, I know I messed up bad, but please, let me at least show you that I should be considered forgiveness, please?

He stood there looking at me, observing me, like if he was trying to figure me out. Then he spoke, "Fine, but you mess this up, and I will never listen to you again, and that is being nice."

"That sounds like a deal."

"Good. Let's go."

I was shocked, "Go where?"

"The park, I still think you need to make amends to Ethan"

I was shaking and stuttering, "Y-y-you me-mem-mean t-ta-talk with him?"

"Face to face."

My throat gulped down in nervousness, "What if he tries to kill me?"

"Trust me, something tells me that he isn't as hard as he was back a few months ago."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Alright." Then we started to walk in the park. When we got there, Ethan was standing in the more spaced part of the park; Christopher sits down on a bench and tells me to go on. When I walked up to Ethan I said, "Hi there."

Then his eyes became fire, then I sort of froze, then he said, "I was told not to kill you, but I was told to pretty much ruin your day, so run."

"No problem…" Then I turned around and started yelling and running, he was chasing me. It was about five minutes later and he caught me, he pulled me by my underwear and like a holiday decoration, he strung me up on a nearby pole. Then my backside was hurting as my weight was pulling down, and the pole was pulling my underwear up, it seemed, and then Ethan smiled and said, "Have a good day." Then he happily walked away.

Then Christopher comes here laughing and says, "How is the view up there?"

I sarcastically said, "Oh, I am so glad you are amused. Now, could you please get me down?"

"I don't think so, I am gonna leave you up there for a few more minutes, hey, at least ya briefs are strong right? Ha ha ha."

"Come on, this really hurts!"

"I know, and I am enjoying it quite well."

"I bet you are. Now please, get me down."

"The more you complain, the longer you will stay up there, now quit squirming, it'll make it worse."

He was right; I was making it worse trying to get down. It seemed he was never gonna let me down, so I just stopped moving and stopped complaining.

"So, how does it feel?"

"How does it feel? It hurts!"

"Good, so now you know how I feel when you turned your back on your friends and family?"

"Yes….wait? You don't feel that way! You're just getting a kick out of torturing me knowing that a part of me is in pain and you're are just waiting for something to rip! Please, I learned my lesson! Get me down!"

"Why? I am enjoying this too much."

I silently said to myself, "Where have I heard that before?" Then out loud, "Please Christopher, I am begging you, please get me down."

Then he finally submitted, "Ok, I guess you're off the hook this time."

Then he got me down, my underwear was hanging out from the back of my pants, then he said to me, "Alvin, you did a pretty stupid thing, and I am glad you paid your debt to society, and to me." We were walking home when he said, "Oh and Alvin?"

"Yes?"

"You might wanna put your jacket around your waist, it'll hide the evidence. Ha ha ha ha."

"Be quiet Christopher, just please be quiet."

"Alright."

Everything was finally at an end, I made amends to the people I've hurt, and I felt good at the end. I certainly learned a lesson; revenge is a completely wrong way to go, unless of course your Christopher, then a massive wedgie is a type of revenge that doesn't get you into too much trouble. Christopher seemed at peace with me and peace…found its way in me.


End file.
